Bleach: The Next Generation
by dr.asian
Summary: 20 Years after the Battle for Karakura Town against Aizen and his arrancars.A strange sickness is spreading infecting many people giving them spiritual awareness.Kauro Kurosaki must find the answers.What is this sickness.And why are the Hollows returning


welp heres my first fan-fic XD hope this turns out well.  
Here's the intro of the fan-fic. I hope to write more i guess. Not much in the intro but hope u enjoy.

Setting: Karakura Town  
20 years after the Aizen Battle  
Main character: Kauro Kurosaki  
Occupation: Middle School Student

Sex: Male

Age: 14

Zanpakutou: ?

Characteristics:  
Atheletic  
Bit over average intellect  
Spiritual aware

**Intro:**

Ever since I was a kid, I've been able to strange things...I guees you could say I can see ghosts. These ghosts weren't harmful. I heard from aunt that I could see them because the gift runs in the family. She said that once the town we live in was full of many ghosts. Ghosts could be seen everywhere. At places you would expect and places you dont. But years later the population of ghosts have decreased.  
I've been in this town for a while now. I'm an only child that lives with my aunt. My parents are busy people. Every once in a few months they would come to visit me. I would cherish the few moments I had with them until they went back to their job.  
My parents are somehow pretty famous people. Though the people in my world wouldn't know who they are.  
If you know about the the hidden history of this town then you must know about my family.  
I live in the town of Karakura. My family isn't ordinary. Not only does my family see ghosts and apparitions my parents are Shinigamis, also known as Soul Reapers.

My mother is the beautiful, strong willed, Kuchiki Rukia, now named Kurosaki.  
And my father is the legendary hero of the world, this and the next. Kurosaki Ichigo.  
My name is Kauro. Kauro Kurosaki.

**Chapter 1:**

"KAURO WAKE UP YOUR FRIENDS ARE HERE!"  
Kauro: Ugh... Yeah I hear ya aunty...  
Kauro gets out of bed and looks out the window. Looking below he sees two of his childhood friends.  
Kakei and Uri Ishida.  
[Info below on the two]

Kakei Ishida  
Sex: Male  
Age: 14  
Occupation: Middle School Student/ Quincy  
Characteristics:  
Over average intellect  
Athletic  
Spiritually aware

Uri Ishida  
Sex: Female  
Age: 13  
Occupation: Middle School Student

Characteristics:  
Bit below average intellect  
Non-athletic  
Large appetite  
Spiritualy aware

If you've been keeping up with the story of the last generation you most likely know that the two are the children of the also famous Uryu Ishida. What you might not know they're also the children of Orihime Inoue.

"KAURO HURRY YOUR *** UP OR YOU'LL BE LATE!"  
Kauro: COMING!  
Kauro dresses quickly, picks up his school bag and rushes downstairs.  
Karin: Here's breakfast now get outta here. *Throws a piece of toast*  
Kauro: Thanks for the food Aunty. See ya!  
Karin waves goodbye while smoking a cig and reading the newspaper.  
Karin: Hmmm... More disappearances in the news lately... That child better be careful...

Kauro comes out to greet his friends.  
Kauro: Yooo Ishida's!  
Kakei: You took your sweet time didn't you?  
Uri: Morning Kurosaki!  
Kakei: At this rate if we don't hurry we could be late.  
Kauro: Yeah lets go!  
All three run to school...

Kauro: Phew! Almost there! Think we have enough time to make it if we walk from here.  
Uri: *HUFF HUFF HUFF* I..Don't..Know...How You...Guys can run so...fast...BLEH X_X  
Kakei: Hey Kauro got a letter in the mail today. It's from Joel  
Kauro: Joel? Lemme see it!

Joel is the son of the strong Yasutora Sado, or you may also know him as Chad too. Joel and his father once lived in Karakura but Chad decided to move back to his homeland of Mexico with Joel. Both father and son are hardworking people so I know they'll get by.

Kauro: Looks like they're doin pretty good over there. They apparently set up a food marketing business down there. Man wish we could see that nig lug again TT-TT

"What do we have here?"  
Large child snatches the letter from Kauro's hands.  
Kauro: Hey what the hell do you think you're doing? Give it back Kyo!

Kyo Asakura. Self proclaimed tough guy of Karakura Junior High. You can guess that he's all brawn and clearly no brains.

Kyo: Some love letter from that idiot Joel? Hah! Hope he's having fun down there pullin weeds!  
Kauro: At least he's a whole lotta smarter than you. Even a newborn child could beat your IQ.  
Kyo: WHAT WAS THAT KUROSAKI! NOW YOU'RE ASKING FOR IT!  
Kauro: Cheh..I don't have time for this.  
Kyo: You're not goin anywhere!  
Kyo winds up for a punch.  
Kakei: Hey bell's about to ring.  
Uri: C'mon lets go!  
Kauro dodges past Kyo.  
Kauro: Later Bakka! O yeah you forgot this!  
Kauro holds up Kyo's belt.  
Kyo: Eh? *Looks down*  
Pants on the ground.  
Kyo: EEYAAH! KUROSAAAKIIII!  
Bell rings and school starts...

Uri: Well I guess I'll see you guys later.  
Kakei: TRY to do good in class ok?  
Uri: Hahaha sure sure...  
Kauro: BYE URI-CHAN!  
Uri walks off to class.  
Kakei: So when are you gonna ask her out?  
Kauro: WHAT!  
Kakei: As much as I don't want to, I see how you look at her. It's pretty obvious but too bad my sister is too dense to see it =_=... Just so you know you have my blessings Heh...  
Kauro: I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!  
Kauro looks away with flushed cheeks.  
The 2 go into their classroom and sit at their seats getting ready for class.

Kauro: Hey I don't see Kenta anywhere. Is he still sick?  
Keiko(classmate): What if he was kidnapped?  
Kakei: You crazy?

Keiko: Well not when you guys are around, but haven't you heard about those missing people lately? People one day get a really high fever and as soon as they get better they disappear. Sometimes it's children and sometimes adults. Almost all the people that get better from the fever also start talking crazy...

Kauro: What do you mean crazy?...  
Keiko: People start saying that they see ghosts.  
Kakei and Kauro look startled surprised from the news...  
Kakei: That can't be true right?...I mean ghosts aren't real after all.  
Keiko: Pshh! Whatever. I'd do anything to see ghosts. It'd be like some horror movie or somethin'. Though I wouldn't like to disappear.  
Kauro: You should watch your mouth. Kenta couldn't have disappeared...  
Keiko: Well I hope so...

Teacher comes in the class  
Teacher: Ok kids! Time for another day o class!  
Kauro and Kakei start their school day. Still thinking about the news they received...

After school.  
Kakei and Kauro meet Uri in the hallway.  
Uri: Hey guys how was class?  
Kakei: I should be the one asking you that question -_-... So what's your grade on that test right there?  
Uri: Uhhh...You know..It's...okay...  
Kakei: Ugh...If there's one thing you didn't inherit from our parents it's smarts...  
Kauro: Ah well.. Hopefully you can do better next time. So you guys wanna hang out before going home?  
Uri: Sorry I have clean-up duty today. It'll have to be some other time.  
Kakei: I have to go get to my job today.  
Kauro:Hmph..Fine I guess I'll see you guys later...Careful Kakei.  
Kakei: Don't worry there aren't that many Hollows anymore. And the ones in this town are pretty weak.  
Kauro: Yeah at least it wasn't like it was back then. Well I'll see you guys later!

Kauro takes a walk through the town going to the arcade...Soon he starts walking back home...  
Kauro: Damn it's no fun if I'm the only one here...  
Kauro thinks about his parents...  
Kauro:Tch...If my parents were Shinigamis it'd make sense that I'd have powers too right? If I had powers I wouldn't be here all by myself!  
Kauro kicks a trash can.  
Kauro: Tch!...*Sigh* It looks like it's getting dark... Might as well hurry or Aunty will kill me.  
Kauro starts walking again. But behind him a shadow moves past him and he feels something breathing on his neck...  
Kauro is startled and when starts looking behind him he hears Kakei.

Kakei: Hey Kauro! You goin' home!  
The shadow behind Kauro senses the Quincy and retreats...  
Kauro looks behind him seeing nothing. But Kauro knows the fear he felt was real...

Next day after school  
Kakei: Hey did you notice? The big-lughead Kyo isn't here to bug us.  
Uri: I heard around that the guy got a huge fever.  
Kauro: Do you think...*Kauro looks at Kakei*  
Uri: Think what?  
Kakei: It's nothing... Well I'll see you guys later. Gotta get to my job...  
Kakei goes off to start another day as a Quincy

Uri: Hmmm...Things seem pretty weird but I guess that's what to expect when you're in Karakura Town. Ah well! Wanna go grab a bite to eat Kauro?  
Kauro thinking about last night wakes to reality  
Kauro: Huh? O yeah sure...So where we goin' to?  
Uri: Let's go to that new buffet that opened down at 4th Avenue!  
Uri's eyes start sparkling like a child getting everything he/she wanted on Christmas Day  
Kauro: Haha yeah let's go.

After a few days Kyo comes back to school but feels somehow quiter than usual...  
Kyo walks past the three without any taunts or bullying.  
Uri: Jeez... The guy looks pretty scared. What do you think happened while he was gone?  
Kakei: I don't know...But this somehow seems to prove something.  
Kauro thinks back to what Keiko said earlier about the disappearances...  
"Maybe I should tail him after school to see what happens next..."  
Kakei: Hey Kurosaki you listening to me?  
Kauro: O yeah! Hey Kakei I'll see you in class I gotta take a major whizz!  
Kauro runs off  
Uri: He's been acting very strange lately  
Kakei: May be nothing to worry about. C'mon let's go to class.

After school  
Kauro: I'll see you guys tomorrow!  
Kauro waves goodbye to Kakei and Uri.

After getting out of school Kauro searches for Kyo. He sees Kyo walking off into town so he decides to follow him.  
Kyo mumbles and Kauro can't hear what he's saying... Passing the park he hears Kyo scream.  
Kyo: EEEYAH! Get away from me!  
Kyo runs off and Kauro tries to catch up.  
Kauro runs past the playground and he sees a child. But this child doesn't has the same feel of a human. He knows it's a ghost...  
"So it's true...Kyo can see ghosts now. But how?"  
After a few hours of following Kyo it starts getting dark.  
"I should probably start getting home now. Now I know for one thing that Kyo can see ghosts..."  
Kauro starts going home until he hears Kyo scream again.  
Kauro: Damn it! What is it this-  
Kauro has the same feeling he had a few nights ago...  
He sees the thing that was behind him those nights ago.  
It's a hollow...Larger than average human height but many times more dangerous.  
The hollow starts walking towards Kyo waiting for his meal to get into his mouth.  
"CRAP!"  
Kauro runs towards the Hollow trying to protect Kyo  
When Kauro gets close the Hollow swats him away.  
Kauro: AUGH!  
Kauro slams to the ground reeling in pain...  
Kyo doesn't notice paralyzed in fear by the Hollow...  
The Hollow starts talking  
Hollow: Lookie what we have here. Looks like the rich meal I found the other day has come to me...And this time you don't have your Quincy friend with you.  
Kauro: How? You're too strong... For all these years we haven't had a Hollow this strong! *Cough*

Hollow: We Hollows have left this city because this city,once known as a Jeirichi, has dwindled. There aren't that many ghosts to feed on so we've moved on to find more prey. But fortunately for us the recent increase in more spiritually aware humans have drawn us back... For example your little friend over there...*Points to Kyo* He's the meal all us Hollows have been looking for.. But you... You feel alot more special than your little friend... After I'm done with the appetizer YOU'RE NEXT!  
The Hollow starts moving towards Kyo...  
Kyo:NOOOO! STAY AWAY!  
Kauro get's up and tries to protect Kyo again.  
"DAMN IT! Why can't I have Shinigami powers! I can't even protect anyone!"  
the Hollow glares at Kauro  
Hollow: Fool get out of my way!  
The Hollow hits Kauro knocking him un-conscience...

Everything is black...  
"Damn it! Damn it! I'm weak..I'm not like Kakei...Is this it? Am I going to die?...Aunty...Kakei...Uri...Mom...Dad!"  
Kauro suddenly sees a light...He hears a voice...

"Do you want to live? Do you want to protect what's important?"  
"Do I even have to answer?"  
"If you want..I will give you power...Do what you want with it...You are I am you."  
"Don't know what the hell that means but I'll take it!"  
Kauro reaches towards the light and the shines brightly.  
Kauro wakes up.  
Kauro: Kyo!  
Kyo: AHHH! SOMEONE HELP!  
Kauro: I'm coming!  
Kauro notices a strange weight in his hand.  
Kauro: Huh?  
Kauro sees a sword in this hand.  
"What is this?"  
Kauro tries to pull the sword out of the sheath but the chains prevent him from pulling it out.  
Kauro: CMON DAMN IT! Fine I'll have to make do with this!  
Kauro runs towards the Hollow and swings the sheathed sword. It hits but does little damage.  
Hollow: Out of my way runt! If you're in a hurry to die then I'll finish the two you off now and eat what's left!  
Kauro runs towards Kyo  
Kauro: You okay?  
Kyo trembles adn points toward the Hollow.  
Kyo: It's..It's doing something!  
Kauro looks at the Hollow and saw the last thing he wanted to see...  
A Cero  
Hollow: HAHHAHAHA! IT's TIME!  
The Hollow fires the Cero towards the boys.  
"Cmon damn it! Where's that power!"  
Kauro pulls and pulls the sheath towards no avail.  
"CMON! I REFUSE TO DIE HERE!"  
Suddenly the chains unwrap all by themselves. Kauro pulls sword out and thinks  
"I have the sword out! But what next?"  
Suddenly Kauro feels a hand on his...The sword is put out in front of him and he feels what he needs to do now.  
The Cero is coming and makes a direct hit on the sword.  
Kauro: GUH!  
The blow is heavy and he can barely hold his ground...  
"Here goes nothing! HAAAAA!"  
The cero is then absorbed into the sword and Kauro pulls the sword back.  
Kauro: EAT THIS YOU FREAK!  
Kauro swings the sword releasing the Cero but with another strange power.  
The Hollow confused by the blast cannot move.  
Hollow; UGHYAAAAH!  
The Hollow is destroyed by the blast...  
*Huff* *Huff*  
"And that's that..."  
Kauro falls and blacks out.  
Then a familiar silhouette moves from the shadows...

That is the end of the first chapter...

What you read at the end with Kauro pulling out a sword is a Zanpakutou. You may be wondering: "He's not dead yet? So WTF!"  
I just want to say that Kauro like his father is a special case. More on the boy and the zanpakutou will be revealed later on. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter of my first fan-fic!  
Thanks for reading!


End file.
